


TMNT 2014/2016 - 1 raph y 2 leos, amor de tres - LxRxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Twins good/evil, Two Dicks have Raph, Two lovers for raph
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Tener hermano mayor es difícil, es ordenado, un lame pies del maestro, responsable y el mejor ninja, en pocas palabras perfección.... pero, ¡tener dos hermanos mayores, pero peor, que es que sean mellizos!, dos dolores de cabeza para raphael, que los dos tienen una psicótica atracción justamente a el... como le hará por esta situación...Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 21 de Enero del 2020
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael/Reonardo (TMNT)
Kudos: 1





	1. Capitulo 1: ¡¿Como mierdas se sobrevive con ustedes?!..

Vivir con 4 hermanos sin contarte es mucho, pero tener dos mayores de la misma edad que aparte son los lideres del grupo, aunque uno es un poco mas cariñoso, consciente sobre las fallas y fortalezas de cada uno, trata de no sermonear-los y es a quien eligen para que les represente.... por ser el mas a los ¨derechos humanos¨, mas sociable en otras palabras; se identifica al usar una falda.

Por el otro amm... bueno era el mismísimo jefe militar japones, muy inflexible y sin emociones o sentimientos, solo reina su palabra... y aunque signifique pelearse con su gemelo lo hará, si es contra las emociones y sentimientos de makey seguro, contra los números de donnie bien, y con raph.... todo por mantener a salvo a su familia; se identifica por usar pantalones.

\- En la habitación de la tortuga de rojo -

Este estaba aun dormido si no fuera que en su cama estuviera tratándolo de despertar el gemelo bueno.. reo como lo llaman de cariño, este aveces puede ser un poco rudo cuando se propone despertarlo sino fuera que en realidad era la crueldad en persona al tirarle un vaso de agua fría a la cara, el de rojo abre los ojos enojado ve con odio a quien estaba a su lado, era hittler... + tos + leonardo.

Leonardo: Lo mira molesto - Al fin despiertas, vístete para ir a entrenar y que no se vuelva a repetir que te levantes tarde.. - le ordena.

Raphael: Le gruñe y quita con cuidado de su regazo al otro de azul - Tu no me mandas hittler, ¿y por que no dejaste que reo me despierte como las otras veces? - le grita poniéndose sus pantalones.

Reonardo: Inocente - El me pidió que lo hará el, como deber de hermano mayor también... - sonríe.

Leonardo: Lo señala - Ves, por eso, su dulzura es desagradable y no sirve para ser un líder, pero aun sigue peor la de makey - ve los ojos brillantes de su gemelo - Aun no puedo creer que el sensei nos deje a los dos a cargo - sale de la habitación.

Raphael: Gruñe enojado, toma sus armas en sus fundas - Tu se bueno y no te metas si le intento decapitar, ¿bien? - dijo, este asiente y sale - ¡Makey y donnie!, ¡cuiden a reo! - grita enojado.

Raphael lo sigue molesto hasta el dojo, seguido de reonardo que a pesar de lo dicho por el otro no quiere que ninguno se lastime, makey y donnie estaban preocupados por que este estaba llorando pero.. estaba enfocado a evitar lo inevitable, tratan de que se quedaran con ellos dos, el sensei splinter sale de su cuarto por todo el alboroto.

Leonardo se había sentado en el suelo del dojo, siente la presencia del de rojo pero solo espera el primer golpe, calculado este atrapa la muñeca de raph para tirarlo frente a el, este se levanta algo molesto y preparado, el de azul estaba listo y comienza la pelea con el otro. 

El sensei sale a ver como resuelve el ¨problema¨ raph, preparando su sermón a su hijo mayor malvado.. +tos+, hijo mayor mas dedicado a ser el líder, mira a los otros tres hermanos menores, que tienen al otro de azul para que no se meta; cada día aprende un poco mas de los dos gemelos.

Pero con la tortuga mayor de azul y el otro de rojo, los dos estaban tratando que el otro se quedara en el suelo, pero el de azul mas pequeño que el mastodonte escapa mas fácil de su trampa, le da un golpe en la cara y se hecha a atrás mientras el otro se levanta mas enojado y gruñendo, voltea a ver con quien tropieza y recibe un fuerte golpe en su cara que lo hace caer.

Reonardo: Con una expresión como la de leonardo cuando estaba molesto, nada común en el hermano menor de los gemelos - ¡¿No puedes pasar ni un minuto molestando a nuestros hermanos?!, ¡tienes que humillarlos por que no pueden ser tu! - le dice enojado y con lagrimas en sus ojos, se muerde el labio -( Te odio )- su labio sangra.

Leonardo: Se limpia la nariz y se lanza a su gemelo, estaba apunto de golpearle -( ¿Tu odiarme?, no me puedes odiar, soy tu gemelo y seguirás haciendo lo que yo te diga lo quieras o no )- voltea al sentir una mano.

Sensei splinter: Serio toma con su cola el brazo del que estaba encima del otro - Ya fue suficiente - dijo, el otro gruñe y con su mano en el hombro encuentra el punto de presión para dejarle inconsciente.

Raphael: Le iba a dar su merecido - El comenzó esta vez - dijo -( ¿Como puede hacer llorar a su gemelo y pegarle? )- gruñe.

Donatello: Atiende la hemorragia del inconsciente - Sensei hoy estuvo peor que otros días - dijo - Desconecto unos experimentos, apago el sistema de seguridad - makey le interrumpe.

Michelangelo: Dramático - Quemo uno de mis comics favoritos y decapito unas de mis figuras mejor conservadas - llora.

Reonardo: Mira al suelo - No se volverá a repetir.. - dijo hace una reverencia - Yo me encargo de reponer lo que el hizo - su voz baja, su verdadera personalidad tímida sale, sosteniendo la cabeza de su gemelo.

Raphael: Levanta al dormido - Esta me las va a pagar - dijo con enojo.

Sensei splinter: Se acaricia la barba tienen el día libre - No habrá entrenamiento hoy hijos míos - makey, donnie y raph hacen una pequeña celebración - Pero se quedan en la guarida esta noche - dijo.

La tortuga de rojo lleva al inconsciente a su cuarto compartido con el otro de azul, lo deja en la cama y se queda un momento con los dos gemelos, el tímido de los dos de azul estaba en silencio meditando a su lado, ¿como pueden ser los dos hermanos si uno maltrata al otro?, mira al dormido, uno es mas expresivo y el otro es frió e cruel con todos.

Reonardo: Se acerca a la mejilla de raph - Se que el aveces no es tan buen hermano, es malo con todos... pero el no quiere hacerlo a propósito - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira no muy convencido - Si entonces no lo hace a propósito, ¿por que contigo es mas cruel? - le pregunta.

Reonardo: Mira abajo - El sabe algo que es verdad sobre mi... y eso le pone molesto, por que se algo de el... - dijo sonrojándose mucho.

Raphael: Le toma por la barbilla - ¿Puedo saber que es? - le pregunta.

Reo se acerca y suavemente une sus labios con el de raph, eso dejo muy sorprendido al otro que se congela pero ve que el de azul solo mantiene sus labios unidos y no hace mas, pero como se une rápidamente se separan cuando es jalado por la bandana el tímido; era el otro que estaba apunto de matar el otro con sus propias manos.

Raphael: Lo separa y lo deja contra la cama de este - ¿Que te pasa ultimamen-? - le interrumpe.

Este abre los ojos viendo al otro besándolo, mas aun siente algo en su boca... mierda, lo estaba besando con todo y lengua e usas sus piernas para tener mas contacto, siente un peso encima de el, era el otro quien estaba celoso de la atención y intenta que se separen; el de rojo se echa a un lado.

Raphael: Se aleja recuperándose del beso - Ustedes... - los mira, uno estaba enojado con el otro - No diré nada a nadie... - dijo saliendo.

Los dos gemelos se quedan viendo a la puerta, el tímido sabe que eso molesto mucho a su hermano y este solo lo mira enojado pero regresa a estar... calmado al saber porque su hermano lo hizo, toma la mano de tres dedos del otro y la entrelaza.

Leonardo: Se acuesta mirando al techo - Eso estuvo cerca... - dijo -( ¡¿Que te dije de expresar lo que siento sin mi consentimiento?! )- le grita en su mente.

Reonardo: Hace lo mismo - El esta confundido... - dijo -( Lo siento por eso... pero me preocupo mucho por ti )- le responde al otro -( Los dos lo queremos... )- dijo.

Leonardo: Suspira -( Solo puede ser de uno, y ese soy yo como tu líder.. )- dijo mientras con su mano libre atrapa el cuello del otro -( Prométeme que no miraras mas a raphael, el es mio )- aprieta un poco su mano.

Reonardo: Asustado - Si, si.. - dijo -( Lo que tu digas pero no lo lastimes, no me lo puedo perdonar se le haces algo.. )- dijo en su mente al otro sollozando.

Leonardo: Lo mira con asco - ¿Como el puede enamorarse de ti... no eres nada, eres débil.. mas débil que michelangelo? - dijo saliendo.

Mientras que el de rojo la paso en su área de ejercicio, levantando cada vez mas peso hasta quedar rendido, pensando en lo que paso con los gemelos, ve mientras descansa al gemelo malvado haciendo katas en la plataforma; en eso entra michelangelo.

Michelangelo: Asustado - ¿Que le hiciste a hittler? - pregunta.

Raphael: Lo mira - ¿Esta peor? - pregunta.

/ Donatello: Desde el laboratorio - Reo-chan no ha salido - dijo por el teléfono de makey. /

En eso sale de la habitación el otro gemelo que viste falda, y se va a la sala de meditación, donnie ordena a makey a pasar un rato con el otro haciendo cualquier cosa que le entretenga, el de naranja obediente baja y sigue al de azul; dejando a raph solo.

Raphael: Entiende lo que paso - ¿Están enamorados de mi? - se pregunta - ¿Los dos o uno me dijo lo que piensa el otro o cada uno siente otra cosa? - se hace mas preguntas.

La tortuga de rojo siente un gran dolor de cabeza, todo a raíz de los dos lideres de azul... y también el mismo, el sensei habla con el de azul y falda, este le comunica con su misteriosa conexión mental a su hermano lo que dice el sensei para mantenerlo al tanto de las cosas...hashi para los dos; el de pantalones gruñe, regañando a su hermano.

Sensei splinter: Mira serio al tímido - No dejes que tu hermano te manipule por lo que el quiere, por lo mismo los dos son lideres... - acariciando su barba - Me preocupa que siempre te haga daño.. - dijo.

Reonardo: Asiente - Hai sensei - dice -( No puedo hacerlo )- dijo en su mente.

Leonardo: Hace una ultima pirueta -( No tienes opción, o diré la verdad que te gusta a raph y haran que te mate )- con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras raph..

Raphael: Aprieta sus puños - Si lo que me mostraron los dos es cierto... - dice en voz baja - Tengo que saberlo por mi cuenta - dijo -( ¡¿Como mierdas se sobrevive con ustedes?! )- se pregunta.

CONTINUARA.....

\--------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Observando el comportamiento de los gemelos.. ¿cortejo?

Desde ese momento raph comenzó un pequeño experimento para observar a los dos gemelos, observa como era leo y como era reo mas de cerca el uno con el otro, y como le tratan, esto a la mañana siguiente por que no había patrullaje y los dos gemelos e hermanos estaban un poco preocupados por estos.

Noto las diferencias marcadas de los dos siempre, pero nunca que fueran demasiado diferentes el uno del otro..

Cuando despertó, fue incluso antes de que ellos despertaran, fue al dojo un momento cuando escucha un fuerte golpe de la habitación de los dos azules, ve salir el mayor de los dos, ¿con una falda?, eso es muy raro ahora.

\- Unos minutos antes en este mismo lugar -

La tortuga de azul mayor se despierta y se propone a vestirse, una idea cruza su mente y busca en la ropa de su hermano, faldas de muchos colores y estilos... hug, nada como para verse serio entre toda este desorden que ahora su hermano debe limpiar, después de todo es su ropa, voltea a ver a su hermano que busca en su ropa y saca algo negro.

Reonardo: Medio dormido - Siempre estaba con tu ropa - dijo sentado en su cama - Allí están las panties y todo - dijo volviendo a acostarse en estomago.

Leonardo: Lo deja en la cama de el, y se sube al caparazón de su hermano - Eres muy considerado por eso te dejare de molestar, pero aléjate de raph - se cae en su caparazón contra el suelo muy fuerte - Au.. - dijo -( Si te veo una sola vez que estas solo con raph te voy hacer peor que ayer )- en su mente.

Reonardo: Lo mira -( Si )- simplemente respondió a su hermano -( ¿Puedo dormir 20 minutos mas? )- le pregunta.

Leonardo: Gruñe bajo - Si fueran 10 o 5 esta bien, pero como te has portado bien.. te regalo 20, pero recoges este chiquero e lavas lo platos del desayuno - le ordena, mientras se viste.

Luego sale en silencio..

\- Con raph -

Ve a la tortuga de azul caminar con lo que es una falda negra y panties a juego, con una especie de parte arriba de igual juego, fue a preparar te, cuando parece darse cuenta de el solo sonríe un poco a el..... okey... eso es mas raro de lo que el puede soportar sin preguntar; se acerca a tomar agua.

Raphael: Toma una botella y se sienta frente a leo - ¿Y tu que? - dijo.

Leonardo: Deja su taza de te - ¿Como que yo que? - le pregunta, estaba sentado con una pierna sobre la otra -( Esta cosa es muy cómoda )- dijo en su mente.

~ Reonardo: -( Eso lo se y se te ve bien, estoy apunto de salir )- responde ~

Leonardo: Mira a raph ignorando a su hermano - ¿Y... como estas? - pregunta.

Raphael: No muy confiado - ¿Estas enfermo? - pregunta de mala gana.

Leonardo: Lo mira enojado - ¿Y a ti te llegan los ¨días también¨, verdad? - le regresa, levantándose y dejando la taza de te en el fregadero -( Limpias el cochinero de la cocina )- dijo a su hermano.

Raphael: Sin entender - Muy gracioso - dijo aplaudiendo con sarcasmo - ¿Estas en tus días? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Alza los hombros - Tal vez me venga la semana que viene no se llevo tiempo que no lo veo ¨salir en estos 2 meses¨.. - dijo, tomando una banana y pelando la fruta - Hablo enserio, ¿Por que estas despierto es muy temprano? - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira mientras se come la banana - Bueno, no podía dormir... - viendo a leo saborear el fruto - Me tengo que ir.. - se levanta y se va al baño.

Leonardo: Lo mira irse lentamente - Pronto caerás a mis pies raphie.... - Deja la cascara en la mesa - Mmmmm... eso no es nada - agarra la cesta de la basura y la echa en la mesa, en el piso -( Limpieza en la cocina )- dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

La tortuga azul sale de allí y se va al dojo a meditar, en eso el otro de azul sale de su habitación y va antes a tomar algo, lleva una falda blanca esta vez e como lo es su gemelo.....; mientras raph se la jala en el baño lo mas rápido e silencioso posible, por la sexy idea del azul malvado..

Reonardo: Ve el desmadre - Hijo de puta.... - murmura y se pone a limpiar.

Raph llega a la cocina y encuentra a reo limpiando solo, este leo es un monstruo, no parece darse cuenta, lo ayuda aun así... no se merece el maltrato de leo, ademas leo hizo todo este desmadre para no dejarle en paz.

Reonardo: Lo mira - Gracias raph... - dijo con un ligero sonrojo - ¿Por que estas despierto tan temprano? - pregunta.

Raphael: Alza los hombros - No se... solo me levante.. - dijo - ¿Quieres comer algo? - dijo.

Reonardo: Asiente - Claro... pero leo no se puede enterar - dijo bajo.

Raphael: Lo mira raro - ¿Por que no se puede enterar hitler? - pregunta, saca dos bols y cereal.

Reonardo: Saca la leche - Mmmm, no quiere que este cerca de ti, dice que eres una ¨mala influencia¨ - dijo, una mentira.

Los dos se sientan a desayunar, leo estaba feliz que raph le dejara comer de su cereal y mas el de chocolate y malvaviscos, raph le mira con una sonrisa mientras el se come su propio cereal mientras habla con reo, en eso llega hitler....... leo y ve a los dos.

Leonardo: Mira a reo con asco - Tu y yo hablamos... - dijo enojado -( Por eso no puedo confiar en ti )- le dijo.

Reonardo: Baja la mirada - Solo estamos desayunando... - dijo, sus ojos brillantes a punto de llorar.

Raphael: Se levanta y lo acorrala, nota un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿Por que siempre molesta a los que siempre te tratan hacer feliz? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Se sonroja mas - N-no se de que hablas - dijo, siente una mano en medio de su pecho.

Raphael: Se acerca a solo centímetros de su rostro - Que eres como una puta queriendo una verga en tu trasero... ¿lo dejaras de molestar hoy? - pregunta, coloca una mano en su muslo.

Leonardo: Asiente sonrojado - S-si - dijo bajando la cabeza, mira a reo y se va sin decir mas.

En eso viene el sensei splinter y se sienta en la mesa, reo se levanta a preparar la comida de todos de hoy, el sensei pregunta por que leonardo se ha ido muy deprisa, ellos responde que tiene un pequeño asunto que atender...; el sensei estaba un poco sorprendido por la ahora forma de vestir de su hijo, el ha dejado de usar falda desde hace un buen tiempo.... no le da mucha importancia, leo en cambio se estaba jalando el ¨fifi¨.

Luego de un rato después los otros dos despertaron, y reo amable como siempre les prepara lo que se les antojo para el día de hoy, estos le agradecen mucho por esto, raph quien ya había terminado se va al dojo a calentar un poco; leonardo regresa cuando sus hermanos menores terminan y reo con los trastes, todos reunidos a tiempo para el entrenamiento; los dos azules mostrando la elegancia y precisión de cada uno de los katas cerca de la tortuga de rojo.

Luego de terminar sin ningún problema este los otros tres se van a pasar el rato en lo suyo, leo se quedo con el sensei splinter para hablar sobre su comportamiento de ayer, reo se queda con el... por primera vez... en tanto tiempo... quiere a su hermano gemelo con el....

Sensei splinter: Mira a los dos - Ustedes son dos mitades diferentes.. pero complementadas, uno no puede vivir sin el otro, uno siente lo que el otro siente en el momento y tienen una conexión mas fuerte al leer los pensamientos del otro.. se comunican telepaticamente - dijo caminando y muestra dos muñecos - Uno es bueno, amable y servicial... - alza un y luego el otro - Y el otro todo lo contrario, no malo sino bueno hasta cierto punto, calculador y estratégico... - dijo.

Leonardo: Suspira en derrota - Soy un desastre en otras palabras, no tiene que ser explicativo sobre lo que hasta yo mismo se - dijo, estaba... deprimido ahora.

Reonardo: Lo abraza - No lo eres, eres un buen líder, solo un poco incomprendido con tus métodos - dijo -( Eres un bueno oni-chan, eres un buen líder )- lo abraza.

Leonardo: Da un pequeño salto pero deja que lo haga - Entonces me va a castigar.. - dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hermano.

Sensei splinter: Sonrió al ver a sus hijos unidos - No, solo te pido que dejes de manipular a tu hermano con lo que quieres - dijo volteándose - Se sobre la cocina y que desordenaste las cosas de tu hermano - se acaricia la barba.

Leonardo: Entrecierra los ojos - ¿Quien le dijo eso? - pregunta, mira que reo baja la mirada.

Sensei splinter: Voltea a verle - Raphael - dijo.

La tortuga de rojo se esconde al escuchar su nombre al estar espiando a los dos de azul en todo lo que va de día, las dos tortugas de azules se ponen algo cómplices sobre lo que paso antes de que el sensei llegara, su forma de manipulación de ambos se activa para que el sensei splinter les deje ir a patrullar esta noche, lo consiguen.

Mas tarde ese día, de noche siendo preciso y que raph vuelva a su temperamento rutinario por cierto personaje carismático de naranja, los 5 hermanos se preparan a ir al patrullaje, michelangelo con su patineta, donnie con el montón de tecnología e dron, raph y su mala actituda; los gemelos con sus dos katanas cada uno, reo con equipo de enfermero en caso de emergencia o princesa blanco reo y leo con sus cosas de samurai algo moderno o princesa negro leo.

Michelangelo: Abraza a reo y lo alza - ¡Aww nuestro princeso esta muy lindo de blanco hoy! - lo estruja un poco.

Reonardo: Se sonroja mucho - Makey.. - sus partes de armadura le molestan un poco.

Raphael: Tose y se cruza de brazos - Déjalo makey lo estas molestando, si fuera yo por lo menos dejo que te desangres un rato - dijo -( Se ve realmente lindo )- piensa.

Michelangelo: Deja a reo - ¡Por eso no eres el enfermero raph! - dijo sacando la lengua.

Leonardo: Enojado - Dejen a reonardo en paz y pónganse en marcha no tenemos toda la noche - ordena.

Donatello: Le da a makey un pequeño toque en su hombro - Bueno makey nos vamos.. - dejan a raph con los dos leos - Leo es todo lo contrario a reo - dijo a makey quien se ríe fuerte.

Los tres restantes se miran un momento, luego leo toma la mano de reo y lo hace alejarse con el, raph se quedo parpadeando un momento antes de seguir a estos dos, por alguna razón los dos estaban desde que hablaron con el sensei mas amistosos el uno con el otro. Los sigue estudiando mas afondo a ellos, reo era como siempre el mas interesado por las cosas como donnie, makey e el, leo no estaba muy contento pero deja que su hermano se divierta un poco.

Donnie llamo hace poco diciendo que de su lado con makey no había tanta actividad en las calles, raph estaba cerca de reo y este se arregla sus panties, leo se acerca y le levanta la parte de atrás de su falda dejando ver a raph su ropa interior.

Reonardo: Se sonroja - ¿¡Oye que haces!? - se levanta.

Leonardo: Muestra un grillo - Se iba terminar comiendo tu ropa - lo aplasta con su mano y tira lo que quedo -( Es parte del plan )- le dijo.

Reonardo: Aun sonrojado - Gracias, leo - dijo y lo abraza, sus manos se van a intermedio de su falda larga y la levantan -( Este ¨cortejo¨ no sera mucho para el )- dijo.

Mientras raph casi tuvo un infarto antes, ahora sus dudas en el entrenamiento fueron aclarecidas con lo que reo mostró de su hermano mayor como ¨venganza¨, no usaba nada de ropa interior... al menos que... raph no quiso averiguar eso en estos momentos...

Leonardo: Se acerca a el - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - le pregunta.

Raphael: - Ya la haces - dijo.

Reonardo: Se ríe un poco - ¿Te gusta uno de los dos? - pregunta.

Raphael: Gruñe - ¿Que? - dijo sin creerlo.

Leonardo: Cruzado de brazos - Si te gusto nuestro cortejo - dijo.

Raphael: Su mente se enciende y analiza todo lo que paso hoy - ¿Cortejo?, ¿uno de los dos? - su cabeza estaba dando vueltas hasta que - ¡¿Ustedes dos están enamorados de mi?! - los señala.

Leonardo y reonardo: Sonrojados - Si - dijeron.

En eso llegan donnie e makey, interrumpiendo e salvando a raph de el posible enfrentamiento de los dos azules, con leo de vuelta a la normalidad, regresan a la guarida como si nada mas que aburridos por no haber criminales.. cada uno a su habitación.

\- Con leo y reo -

Los dos durmieron como cuando eran niños... preguntándose si habrán hecho bien en decirle a raph sobre sus sentimientos.. leo trata de consolar a su sentimental hermano menor e gemelo, para eso estaba el, aunque estaba igual de celoso por todo el tiempo que paso reo esta mañana con raph.

Reonardo: Triste - Raph nos odia - dijo.

Leonardo: Niega - No es eso.. solo esta confundido - dijo suavemente -( Estas castigado por esta mañana la pasaste con raph, por decirle sobre el desmadre del cuarto y de la cocina.. )- le dijo - Ahora duérmete - lo tapa.

Leo espera a que su hermano se duerma, suspira no sabiendo bien que era mejor para ellos... su hermano era muy inocente e bueno, no quiere que le lastimen o raph lo lastime, por eso el era así con el para que aprenda a defenderse solo..

\- Con raph -

Este estaba mirando el techo, todo este día ellos han estado peleando por su atención, solamente la de el, por que estaban... enamorados... de el... y sobre lo que hicieron todo el día..

Raphael: Se sienta un momento - ¿Estoy enamorado de uno de ellos o de los dos? - se pregunta - ¿Que es un cortejo? - se pregunta.

Mira un cuaderno de dibujos y sus resultados con la nueva información, primero con leo, no era cariñoso en publico y era un poco frió en extremo en publico, se preocupa por el... en cierta forma y en su familia por eso es que no se deja ser tan ¨permisivo¨ con cosas como estar sin hacer nada; la pasa entrenando o meditando. Luego, segundo es reo, todo lo contrario un makey nada de makey de cierta forma, siendo mas cuidadoso con sus muestras de afecto siendo en publico las mas pensando a quien se los va a dar entrena a diario sus katas y meditando de vez en cuando.. ¿por que?, es un buen líder que tiene los sentimientos de sus hermanos al tanto...

Pero hay algo que el no entiende y dijo sensei, ¨conexión especial¨... mmm.... amar a uno o amar al otro.......... ¿por que no los 2?.....

Raphael: Piensa un momento - Los dos... para mi solo... - se forma una sonrisa en sus labios..

CONTINUARA....

\------------------------


	3. Capitulo 3: Ropa nueva de leo, algunas respuestas, raph indeciso..

Lo que todos pueden esperar de este día era mucho, donnie arreglando el desorden del laboratorio junto con ayudar a makey con la cueva de su habitación, raph de muy buen humor gastando unas pocas bromas con makey y sensei splinter tomando un poco de lectura moderna como le enseña reo, y este ultimo aprendía un poco de sai con el grande de rojo e entrenando aparte... pero no era comparado con esto, la tortuga co-líder.... en falda..... claro solo que este era el segundo día seguido de este extraño fenómeno; tiene un conjunto como el de reo solo que en negro.

Donatello: Tosiendo un poco - Hola leo, ¿como estas hoy? - pregunta disimulando su curiosidad.

Leonardo: Meditando en la plataforma - Bien donnie - dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Michelangelo: A lado de leo - Entonces... ¿todo esta bien?, ¿por que la falda? - pregunta un poco mas... directo como siempre.

Leonardo: Abre los ojos viendo molesto a los dos - ¿Y ustedes pueden dejarme meditar en paz? - les pregunta de mala gana.

Raphael: Viendo esto con reo - ¿Ahora molestamos a su alteza real nazi? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Se levanta mirando al otro - No soy un nazi, ¿por que me dicen eso ustedes? - pregunta a los otro 4.

Michelangelo: Alza los hombros - Tienes muchas cosas en común - dijo a lo que su hermano regunta.

Leonardo: Lo mira entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Que tengo en común con esos monstruos? - le pregunta cruzado de brazos.

Raphael: Se para frente a leo - Eres mandon, nos regañas, y nos regañas por nada que hacemos o no quieres que hagamos - dijo cruzado de brazos frente a leo - Ha si, eso es lo que falta, eres malo con reo - dijo serio recordando sus investigaciones.

Leonardo: Mira a su gemelo en brazos cruzados - Aun no entiendo su punto.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Tose a las espaldas de leonardo, capta la atención de todos - Leonardo.. ya hablamos de esto, líder al igual que tu.. ya hablamos de esto muchas veces - dijo.

Michelangelo: Sorprendido - ¿Usted lo sabia? - le pregunta.

Reonardo: Con la cabeza baja - El sabia desde hace mucho.. - dijo apenado.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Desde niños ha habido una tri-rivalidad entre leonardo-reonardo y raphael.. - dijo suavemente - Pero no podía darle el liderazgo solamente a leonardo... - lo ve cruzado de brazos y haciendo puchero - Necesitaba que le contrarrestaran... ya saben bien.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Bufa - Gracias por querer mantener a salvo a mi familia - dijo enojado viendo al sensei.

Sensei splinter: Su cola se mueve arriba a bajo - Y por eso esta reonardo.. los dos son iguales pero diferentes enfocados en dos untos diferentes, el objetivo cumplido en forma ostensible de ejecución y la relación entre todos, los sentimientos y sus miembros en general - dijo a los chicos - Y esas diferencias les hacen un equipo y hacen a los dos lideres merecidos - sonríe.

Reonardo / Leonardo: Se miran con odio mutuo - Pero solo puede ser de uno el liderazgo del equipo desde hoy.. - dijeron sombríos.

Los hermanos y sensei splinter: Los miran asustados, bueno raph y sensei no tanto - ¿Que quieren decir con eso? - preguntan temiendo lo peor.

Las dos tortugas de azul sacan sus katanas... manteniendo su vista fijada en el otro, era un desafió del uno al otro e viceversa, los dos hacen una especie de circulo antes de lanzarse a atacar al otro para luchar; o eso hizo el de falda negra mientras el de falda blanca estaba bloqueando la katana del otro.

Los dos eran rápidos, en especial leo para atacar lleno de... ira pura a su hermano, le ha traicionado contando la verdad, necesita un castigo y nadie le detendrá, reo en cambio, estaba en aprietos al no querer empeorar la relación con el otro, se tuvo que callar como siempre lo hace... el sonido de algo agrietarse llega a sus oídos..

Todos estaban en silencio... la katana de reo estaba rota.... pero leo no pensaba dejarlo así... no se saldría con la suya.... no con raph de por medio... camina lentamente con sus dos manos en la katana de mango negro... estaba por darle fin a esto... alza el arma; el sensei splinter, makey y donnie estaban paralizados del miedo.

El sonido de choque de metales hacen a leo entrar en si... raphael estaba protegiendo a reonardo con sus sais su mirada era seria a los ojos de leonardo, quien resopla dejando de forzar su katana contras las armas del otro, mira la hoja estaba por romperse... la guarda y sin una palabra sale de la guarida... necesita refrescarse en otro lugar...

Raphael: Mira al de blanco - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunta.

Reonardo: Mira por donde se fue el otro - Todo es mi culpa.. - dijo bajo, siente sus ojos con lagrimas pero no le importa que lo vean tan débil - Todo es mi culpa, no tuve que halar... leo me odia... - llorando dijo estas palabras.. -( ¡Leonardo regresa por favor! )- le llama pero este no responde.

El sensei se acerca abrazando a su hijo de blanco, este día tarde o temprano llegaría, sabiendo que puede ser un poco fuerte para este ultimo.. hizo caso omiso a las señales... ahora con otro desaparecido, pero mas importante aun es cuidar al sentimentalmente herido.. donnie le hace unas preguntas, pero este no responde... solo llora; makey le abraza, le da palmadas en el caparazón y hace pequeños círculos que eran relajantes para ellos.

Michelangelo: Trata de alivian-ar el ambiente - Ya ya, reo-chan, vamos hacer algo juntos - le levanta y lleva a su habitación - Jugaremos y podemos hacer lo que quieras - dijo sonriendo amable al otro.

Reonardo se queda callado, raph se queda con el sensei splinter, donnie va a estar pendiente de alguna reacción negativa de reo por lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos.., raph mira al viejo sensei ratón quien suspira.

Sensei splinter: Lo mira serio - Esto no se pudo haber evitado.. - dijo con cierto remordimiento a si mismo.

Raphael: Lo mira - Leonardo.. estaba apunto de matarlo.. y si no pude llegar a tiempo reo hubiera.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Asiente suspirando - Leonardo siempre fue así.. pero reonardo le ama, el es el menor y rahael, cuando las acciones o palabras no son por ciertos motivos que uno piensa.. - dijo serio - Aun me falta descubrir por que lo hizo.. me refiero a maltratar a reonardo - dijo viendo al oji-amarillo.

Raphael: Bufa - ¿Y dejando que lo haga cambiara las cosas? - dijo enojado - Sensei... leonardo ha hecho de todo a reo, pero ayer.. no parecían tan enemigos.. - dijo.

Sensei spliner: Se ríe un poco - Tus hermanos están enamorados.. de ti.. aunque ellos no lo confiesen.. pero tu puedes hacerles ver lo que piensas.. es tu decisión si quieres corresponder los sentimientos de reo o leo - dijo viendo a la gran tortuga.

Raphael: Lo mira en shock - ¿Como sabe eso? - asustado.

Sensei splinter: Suelta una carcajada - Reonardo por algo se gana a veces regaños.. - dijo - El siente lo que leo siente.. y aparte comunica el suyo.. - dijo encendiendo la tele - Es así como se que leo miente - dice simplemente - Piensa bien tu respuesta para uno.. - dijo viendo la tele.

Raphael: Suspira - Hai sensei - se retira a su habitación.. tenia mucho que pensar.

\- Unas horas después -

La reportera amiga llega con unos paquetes para la tortugas de azul.. pero se entera de lo que aso, aunque aun intenta alegrar a la pequeña flor de lirio de azul, con lo que trae confeccionado por sus hermanos y con unas cuantas mejoras para las batallas contra el crimen.

Reonardo sale de su habitación con un vestido o bueno arte de abajo de un vestido con forma de pétalos de lirios de color blanco, pequeños de talles en la falda de color negro en los bordes, unas medias de naylon negras con blanco... para estar en casa.. o guarida, otro de la misma forma pero con la falda mas larga era de patrullar tiene medias blancas.

Reonardo: Se ve en el espejo -(/ Leo: Te ves como una princesa mi otouto /)- se sonroja un poco viendo a todos en especial april - Muchas gracias a todos.. es muy lindo - dijo, escucha un flash de cámara.

Todos menos ¿?: viendo hacia el sonido - Makey - dijeron.

Michelangelo: Alza los hombros - Es para enmarcarla y que la tenga de recuerdo - dijo sonriendo inocente.

Se escuchan pisadas en la entrada, era leonardo quien trae algo en vuelto en una manta, se acerca hasta estar frente a su gemelo.. raph se pone a lado de este en caso de que el mayor no venga de buenas.. Extiende la cosa larga, reo la toma y leo se arrodilla..

Leonardo: Mira a los ojos de reo - Pido disculpas.. - dijo solamente -( Raph debe decidir por uno de los dos, pero no te dejare desarmado )- dijo en la conexión con su hermano.

Reonardo: Desenvuelve el ¨obsequio¨, una katana un poco mas grande que las que ha tenido - Te perdono - dijo con mucha sinceridad -( Lo se... pero aun te quiero con toda y sta guerra por raph )- dijo, pero sonrió al otro.

Raph ve esto, ahora tiene mas cosas que ver por los dos... uno solamente dijo splinter.. piensa el, quiere.... quiere a los... dos.. para el solo....... reo y leo de raph.... la tortuga de rojo ve que el otro se cambia con lo hecho por ellos, uno como la falda negra solo que mas góticas aunque larga para las dos cosas, casa y patrullaje.

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡Guerra Mundial Leo vs Reo!, ¡solo puedes elegir uno!

Desde hace unas 2 semanas la guarida estaba bajo ataque, no del clan del pie, no algún grupo de pandilleros que querían destruirlos como los conocidos dragones purpuras que tampoco eran, ni pensar en el gobierno... era la guerra mundial sin piedad de los dos gemelos, reonardo y leonardo; estos dos estaban fuera del control del mismísimo sensei splinter que no puede controlarles solo e involucrando a los otros tres hermanos o mas precisamente de la presencia de la tortuga de rojo.

Este nuevo ¨trabajo o deber¨ para, por lo menos mantener la paz en la guarida como fuera posible, a raph lo tenia mas contra las espadas y la pared, al tener que pensar a cual elegir entre los dos gemelos... todos los días un dolor de cabeza y su deber de mantenerlos a salvo de no matarse entre ellos.

Era algo así como...

\- En la mañana -

Se despierta el de rojo apenas escucha el primer golpe desde la cocina, medio zombie por las horas que aun no se acostumbra, separar a los dos gemelos e estos restregarse contra el por la atención, terminan haciéndole dos desayunos diferentes: por parte de leo, carne y cosas que ayudarían a su musculatura y por parte de reo, algo simple, ligero y mañaneara cereal e algo de fruta.

Raphael: Observa los dos platos - Gracias, ¿para esto tanto ruido? - les pregunta.

Leonardo: Apegándose a raph - Fue reonardo, no me dejaba hacerte algo - le sirve un poco de café puro.

Raphael: Toma un trago del caliente café - Mmm - murmura dejando la taza en la mesa - Pero ya hablamos, ¿no? - le regaña, come una cucharada de cereal.

Reonardo: Con la cabeza baja - Lo siento si te moleste leo - dijo a su gemelo -( Lo digo enserio oni-chan )- le dijo.

Raphael: Toma una cucharada de cereal - Pero esta muy bueno, ¿No desayunan? - les pregunta.

Leonardo y Reonardo: Hacen una reverencia - Eso fue preparado para ti - dijeron juntos.

Raphael entonces se levanta y busca unos platos e tazones, sirve un poco de te e reparte sus comidas, los dos de bandanas azules miran la atención especial de raph con ellos, se sientan y comen lo repartido entre un trozo del filetote, cereal y te caliente, mientras el de rojo come como lo hace normalmente, los dos tienen las mejillas sonrojadas.. comen en silencio.

Raphael: Come como cerdo - ¿Y alguien sabe que haremos en el entrenamiento? - les pregunta.

Reonardo: Comiendo educado - Creo que katas de confianza.. - dijo suavemente.

Leonardo: Niega y le pisa el pie a reo para que se calle - Eso lo dirá el sensei splinter en el dojo - dijo -( Deja de hablar y come )- le regaña.

Raphael: Hace que no ha visto nada - Leo.. tengo una pregunta, ¿como el líder y todo eso, no tienes que saber cuales son las katas que aprenderemos o haremos? - pregunta con una sonrisa arrogante de doble sentido -( Te acabo de joder el día )- se dice.

Leonardo: Mira a reo de reojo - Si.. pero.. - comienza.

Reonardo: Se aleja un poco mas de leo - Leo me deja supervisar todos los entrenamientos de la mañana mientras el medita - dijo sin intenciones malas.

Leonardo: Le mira serio con sus manos juntas haciendo una casita - Reo.. seras o te haces que piensas que no te voy a matar en el entrenamiento.. - le mira -( Te voy a matar hijo de tu pinche madre )- le ¨comunica de antemano¨.

Raphael: Se sienta entre ellos - Puedes ser no se.. 5 minutos sin pegarle o amenazarlo - pasa su mano por el muslo de leo - Y tu puedes dejar que te peguen por que dices la verdad, es bueno si.. pero aveces eres como makey.. - le hace cosquillas en el cuello.

Leonardo y Reonardo: Sonrojados los dos por el toque de raph - Gomene otouto - dijeron juntos uno con un poco de excitación y el otro tratando de no reírse, los dos estaban mas rojos como la bandana de su amado.

Raphael: Asiente - Bien.. con eso aclarado - continua comiendo entre los dos - ¿Ven, que es lindo llevarse bien en las mañanas de ves en cuando?, que tal vivir así siempre.. - dijo sonriendo a los dos.

Leonardo y Reonardo: Se imaginan vivir con raph así siempre, pero solamente ellos dos sin el tercero de lamparita -( Raphael.... )- se miran enojados -( Raphael es solo mio )- se reclaman.

Raphael: Les toma con sus brazos del cuello - Pase lo que pase los quiero a los dos.. bien, los quiero mucho a los dos - dice sin dar muchos detalles.

Leonardo y Reonardo: Lo miran con notable felicidad - ¿A quien amas mas? - le pregunta al de rojo.

Raphael: Gruñe soltándoles a ambos -Ahora me agrada mas makey y donnie - dijo, sin ver la mirada psicótica de los dos leos.

Unos cuantos minutos después, el resto de la familia se une con los dos de azules e el de rojo, los de azules preparan la comida de toda la familia, para los amigos humanos que llegaron a estos de forma ¨divina e milagrosa¨..

\- Durante el entrenamiento -

Era mejor a veces que descargaran las malas vibras entre ellos aunque eso implique que uno este a solo pulgadas de matar al otro, el sensei mantiene en mano la chancla por si uno de los dos quiere jugarle al vergas de mas, solo con esta técnica a hecho surgir a sus 5 hijos de las sombras e nunca a fallado un tiro; y con eso le daba a leonardo y reonardo de pequeños para que hicieran caso de lo que dice en sus katas, con raph no funciona mucho que el mismo diga por que ni hace caso.

Y ese es uno de esos casos cuando leonardo inmoviliza a reonardo con un pie encima de su plastron y manteniendo lo en su caparazón, a punto de clavar su katana ahora que el recuerda no era negra, lazan la primera munición y sucede lo que ninguno a podido hacer en su etapa de rebeldía, pero que justamente estaba en la mano de el mayor de los dos viendo feo al sensei.

Sensei splinter: Se levanta golpeando su bastón - Leonardo - dijo en advertencia.

Leonardo: Gruñendo bien feo.

Michelangelo: Abrazado a donnie asustado - ¡Se ha vuelto salvaje! - grita.

Donatello: Usando sus escaneres - Se esta yendo al lado oscuro chicos - dijo abrazando a makey.

De repente leo cae en su estomago.. no dormido o muerto, solo ronroneando al igual que su gemelo y echo nada mas y nada menos que por raphael atrás de los dos, y este los levanta a ambos por sus faldas para llevarles a sentarse con el a cada lado, dejando a makey e donnie para tener su turno de entrenar bajo la vista de sensei splinter.

Mientras los otros dos entrenaban raph e sensei mantienen vigilados a los dos gemelos, quienes se mantienen tranquilos sentados a cada lado de raph quien estaba viendo como donnie le daba una paliza a makey con solo su bastón bo y el muy idiota no se concentraba por estar hablando incoherencias; siente como se apoyan en sus hombros.

Raphael: Sin mirarles - Les están viendo - susurra a los dos.

Leonardo y Reonardo: Ronroneando - Gomene otouto - dijeron juntos.

Raphael: Mira a reo y luego leo - No hagan eso, es perturbador - les dijo un poco irritado.

Leonardo y reonardo: Aun ronroneando - Gemene otouto - dijeron de nuevo, ganando un gruñido frustrado de raph.

El sensei hace que donnie e makey terminaran su combate, les dice que han mejorado mas pero que makey debe estar mas concentrado, luego mira a raph quien no le queda de otra que con los dos menores o eso pensó..

Sensei splinter: Se ríe un poco - Bueno, leonardo y... reonardo contra raphael - dijo.

Los dos de azul se levantan sincronizados de forma... de película de terror, mientras donnie y makey se sientan con temor.. bueno sacando los teléfonos para grabar el encuentro del siglo, los dos gemelos lideres azules contra el rebelde temperamental de rojo.

Los dos gemelos sacan sus katanas de sus fundas, hacen una reverencia y se ponen en poscion de ataque, raph solo da una media sonrisa que des-concentra un poco a los gemelos antes de sacar sus sais e colocarse en posición de ataque.

La lucha entre los dos lideres y el rebelde comienza, reo trata de que raph se concentre mas en el siendo el primero en enfrentarse al de rojo quien lo toma primero como oponente, escucha pasos detrás de el mientras forcejea con reo y le da una patada para que este no recibiera el ataque, leo mira por el rabillo de su ojo al de rojo quien le toma por los brazos e lo lanza al otro lado del dojo donde estaba su gemelo que intenta ayudarle pero este solo le gruñe parándose por su cuenta. Reo aprovecha en ir a distraer al de rojo o realmente a demostrar que el era fuerte, logra darle mas lucha a raph y mostrarle que el era su digno compañero, manteniéndose a distancia y del alcance del de rojo; si no hubiera sido empujado por su gemelo mayor al otro lado.

Leonardo estaba tratando de que solo fueran el y raph, para que fuera su digno compañero, comienza a lugar contra raph con todo lo que tiene, raphael solo estaba calentando con reo después de todo.

Raphael: Se estaba enojando con los dos que se empujaban o golpeaban para luchar contra el - Ya dejen de ser cobardes - dijo.

De repente reo se lanza a leo y viceversa ya que no querían que raph luchara con el otro, viendo que estaban decididos a matarse el bloquea con sus sais las dos katanas y terminando con las otras dos hojas de metal de cada uno a solo centímetros de su cuello. El bastón del sensei splinter se escucha deteniendo a los tres de estar a punto de matarse..

Sensei splinter: Mira disgustado a los dos gemelos y a raph - Esto noche quiero hablar con ustedes 3 - dijo serio - Michelangelo y donatello irán a patrullar solos - dijo.

Los tres hacen una reverencia por miedo a su sensei, otros dos hicieron sus planes de ir a que april por unas cuantas horas en ves de ir al patrullaje y tal vez divertirse un poco mas en la superficie.

\- Esa misma noche -

Mientras los dos menores estaban en su responsabilidad con el patrullaje, los otros tres se quedaron con el sensei splinter en la guarida, raph estaba seguro que no había mucho problemas... ho... cierto.... su decisión... lo había olvidado con tanto cuidar a reo de leo y leo de reo.. mierda no ha hecho nada o avanzado mucho de su retorcida idea que estaba seguro de que el sensei le cortaría con una katana su cosa.

Ademas que la tensión en la hora de la cena era de ultratumba, por las miradas de muerte de las dos tortugas gemelas que casi terminan haciendo de la cena en un asesinato mutuo... por eso el sensei estaba ya cansado de los dos; si hubiera sido por el, todos sus hijos fueran estériles para no necesitar de afecto de alguien mas, pero no los científicos usaron criaturitas muy sanas... se arrepiente de pensar eso, sus pequeños eran lo mejor que le han pasado.. pero esos dos necesitaban un estate quieto lo mas pronto posible..

Sensei splinter: Su vista en cada uno de los tres presentes - Ustedes dos se están saliendo de control - les regaña - Y solo da pie a raphael con su decisión - dijo al de rojo - Con la decisión de el sabrán en verdad que es lo que siente su hermano sobre uno mas que el otro, ¿alguna pregunta? - dice frente a los 3.

Raphael: Se aclara la voz - ¿Pueden ser de los 2? - pregunta en un hilo de voz bajo.

Sensei splinter: Niega - Solo puede ser de uno - dijo sin mas con pesar.

Cuando raph ve a sus lados, los dos gemelos le miran insultados por lo que escucharon... no quieren a raph compartido.. quieren a raph solo para uno de ellos, ¡uno por el amor de dios!.. compartirlo con su hermano seria... seria enfermo... ademas de que son hermanos no quieren llegar a circunstancias peores de la que ya sienten por el de rojo..

Leonardo y Reonardo: Hacen una reverencia - Raphael.. te pedimos que escojas a uno de los dos.. - dicen en sincronía.

Raphael: Mira al suelo de madera del dojo - Yo....

Los dos azules sienten sus respiraciones detenerse emocionados.. el sensei mira al de rojo esperando por su elección que puede terminar para bien como puede terminar para mal... solo espera que su hijo elija con sabiduría e honestidad total...

CONTINUARA...

\-----------------------------------


	5. Capitulo 5: Trato que no fue trato, conquistando entre dos...

Un mes ha pasado desde que raph se reunió con el sensei y los dos gemelos azules para la toma de la decisión, pues con raph aun indeciso pareciera que los dos azules seguirían con sus batallas campales a muerte, pero no era así... estaban mas calmados y hacían su rutina olvidando a raph por completo; algo bueno para la numerosa familia de las alcantarillas... y no tan bueno para raph...

Pues parece que se las ingenian con otras tácticas o estrategias por parte de leonardo, como el ahora llamado ¨alter-leo¨ como renovación al apodo y su ahora afición por el negro o lo que sea negro, aunque el azul no lo cambia mucho, pero de vez en cuando se le sale hitler pero como no si el muy sin miedo se la pasa haciendo cosas cuando el se despierta justamente, para que vea lo que hay abajo de su falda y allí no hay nada, que le proteja de la vista del de rojo con su trasero esculpido por los dioses y su cola pervertida que ayuda a levantar la larga falda; parece que ese apéndice tiene vida propia y la levanta justo cuando debe saber que raph esta mirando a esa dirección.

Con el que siempre sigue diferentes formas o mas abierto a las personas o consciente de ellas reonardo, ahora llamado ¨lily-reo¨ junto con todos los apodos que le tienen por ser tierno y agradable, algo que makey no logra mucho solo y pasándose de vez en cuando, aunque algo si esta seguro el de rojo siempre que el lo ve sea en el dojo, cocina o donde esta afilando sus katanas, puede ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de este... haciéndole ver mas tierno; el sigue una estrategia de afecto y respeto mutuo, sea el o sus hermanos, e incluso si es con su gemelo.

Mientras raph ya estaba por colgarse del techo por los constantes encuentros entre el azul mayor mientras que el azul menor era mas agradable, aunque cuando los dos estaban presentes en una misma habitación que estaba raph...... las cosas se pueden volver feas..

Como en esta ocasión en el día de la película en familia, april, casey y vernon vinieron a verla película con las 5 tortugas luego de el patrullaje de estos cinco niños especiales, trajeron cosas para compartir con ellos, aunque el sensei no iba a estar por que necesitaba una buena noche de sueño luego de llevar el santo día regañando a los dos gemelos.

Los sillones ya estaban listos, pufs para donnie que estaba con un libro y makey por su tendencia a moverse mucho, un sofá para los tres humanos que no parecen importarle mucho que la reportera este en medio de los dos y por ultimo un sillón en ¨L¨ para raph y reo, pues nunca pensaron que leo se les iba a unir por estar en el dojo.. hasta que el que llama al diablo aparece...

Caminando lentamente en silencio, les escucha hablar sobre el y su divertida conversación de lo que acontece en estos días en la ciudad... se queda exactamente 15 minutos mientras parecen no darse cuenta de el, hasta que ve a reo y raph muy juntos, no puede evitar gruñir por esto y saltar frente a todos; las expresiones de los humanos son calmadas mientras los hermanos no estaban tan alarmados o bueno makey si lo estaba.

Leonardo: Cruzado de brazos observa a todos - No importa, sigan hablando... - dijo caminando frente a reo y raph -( Quítate )- le ordena con la mirada a su gemelo.

Reonardo: Se levanta rápido por miedo en completo silencio -( Gomenasai )- dijo con la cabeza baja pero lo vuelven a sentar - Raph... - un ligero sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas.

Raphael: Mira enojado a leonardo - Si quieres sentarte - se echa mas al lado de reo que estaba en shock y sonrojo cuando el muslo de raph estaba debajo de su pierna - Solo pide un lado y no se lo quites al otro, el llego primero - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Se sienta cruzando las piernas - Gracias, raph - dijo solamente, con la piernas cerca de la de raph a través de la tela las siente se sonroja un poco.

La película comienza, mientras intentan prestarle atención a la misma, no pueden evitar ver a los dos con el pobre de raph en medio ya amargado... y luego la película, que se trata de dos chicas que quieren a un mismo chico y este termina haciendo de todo para que ellas no se maten..; algo que les parece irónico con la ahora vida literal de raph.

Raph intenta disimular su amargura compartiendo de los bocadillos con los dos de azul, aunque el de negro no quiera darle nada a su hermano, el de rojo amablemente le da en sus manos las golosinas que el quiera, recibiendo tiernas sonrisas y muchos sonrojos de este; siente algo sobre su rodilla y se pasa hasta el interior de su muslo, mira la pierna de leo ahora como la de reo...

Reonardo: Sin mirar a su gemelo y sintiendo la mano de raph jugando con su bandana y haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello -( Es una linda noche )- piensa, sus mejillas se ponen mas rojas como la bandana de raph.

Leonardo: Mira al frente mientras la mano de raph estaba en su cuello con suaves movimientos de sus 3 dedos -( Mmmm, raphie )- piensa y se da cuenta lo que dijo su hermano -( ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que raphael no te quiere?! )- le dijo sin siquiera mirarle.

Reonardo: Mira a su hermano -( El no me ha dicho nada )- dijo se apega al de rojo viendo como leo frunce el ceño.

Leonardo: Se apega a raph -( Pues el no quiere verte como un niño llorón en la guarida, como el niño malcriado que eres )- dijo -( Te propongo un trato, te toca raph desde que amanece y a mi desde que anochece y te lo regreso a la mañana siguiente )- le mira a hora.

Reonardo: Mira al frente -( Bien... )- dijo -( ¿Y, exactamente que podemos hacer? )- pregunta sonrojado por una escena un poco sexual.

Leonardo: Ve todo lo que quiere que raph le haga -( Entonces tenemos un trato )- sonrió por haber ganado.

Estaba apunto de terminar la película cuando a raph se le da por mirar a sus dos hermanos.... las miradas de ambos de muerte hacia el otro con gruñidos muy amenazantes... hasta april, vernon y casey agarran sus cosas listos para escapar de la guerra; los dos menores de naranja y morado estaban listo para separarlos.

Raphael: Se levanta quitándose de encima las piernas de leo y reo, sobresaltando-les un poco - ¡Ustedes dos ya me tienen hasta la verga! - grita gruñendo y buscando salir de la guarida.

Reonardo: Le sostiene del brazo - ¡Lo sentimos por favor no te vayas! - le suplica arrodillándose sin soltarle el brazo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas - ¡Por favor raph! - dijo sollozando - Se que soy débil y todo... pero no te vayas... me rindo, me rindo... puedes ir con leo el te ama mas que yo y esta a la par contigo, quédate en casa... - pide en voz baja.

Raphael: Lo mira aterrorizado - ¡Nada es tu culpa! - exclama viendo a leo y luego a reo - Yo soy un cobarde - dijo.

Leonardo: Alza los hombros - ¡Vamos vete cobarde! - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Raphael: Gruñendo se pone en frente de leo - ¡Tu causas muchos problemas que nadie puede creer leonardo, lastimas a reo como quieres o se te pegue la gana, nos maltratas como quieres a nosotros!, ¡y aun te dices ser un buen líder! - grita.

Leonardo: Ve a reo - ¿Según tu yo soy un mal líder y el no pude ni siquiera defenderse de mi o de ti? - dijo con malicia.

Raphael gruñendo se va al fin de la guarida, no quería estropear mas la noche de los chicos y menos causar problemas, todos se quedan en silencio, unos 15 minutos sepultaros en silencio; reonardo estaba en silencio mientras leonardo se acerca a el a paso lento...

Reonardo: Sus ojos pierden su brillo - ¿Feliz? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Le pone una mano en sus cachete - Mmm, no aun.. - dijo soltándole.

Reonardo: Siente un enorme sentimiento en su interior - ¡T-te odio! - grita con lagrimas en sus ojos se va llorando.

Leo se detiene y ve que su hermano se encierra, estaba... sorprendido, mientras que april y makey intentan ir con el vestido de blanco, donnie, vernon y casey se quedan viéndole feo, hasta que voltea al frente y ve al sensei splinter... nada feliz... ha escuchado todo el alboroto; solo se escucha un golpe...

Sensei splinter: Lo mira con disgusto - No te quiero ver aquí y ni pienses en buscar tus cosas - solo dijo.

Leonardo sin mas se va con su katana larga negra... se va como todo un guerrero... vestido de monja o loli-gótico pero guerrero al fin y al cabo; casey y vernon se aseguran en la entrada de la guarida de que no fuera a regresar y el nunca miro atrás...

\- En la habitación de ambos azules -

La tortuga de blanco se acurruca con sus peluches... su falda estaba echo un desastre de dobleces y arrugas... se estaba marchitando... las emociones de ira... le estaban cambiando ahora de tristeza.... quiere estar solo... no... su hermano quiere estar solo... y el necesita igual un tiempo solo...

\- Con raphael -

Estaba regresando tiempo después, solo que esta vez se encuentra en el camino a leonardo caminando como si nada, se acerca y lo acorrala contra la pared deteniendo le por la ropa pero este solo se deja.. estaba.. al ver sus ojos... triste...

Leonardo: Suspira - Ve a la guarida... reo te necesita ahora - trata de salir pero raph no lo suelta.

Raphael: Lo mira enojado y ve el golpe - ¿Debes estar bromeando, con que mierdas te hiciste eso? - toca con cuidado.

Leonardo: Se sonroja un poco pero no puede aceptar el trato, de un mano tazo le hace que suelte su mejilla - Ahora ve a la guarida y cuida de reonardo - dijo serio con la respiración acelerada, le empuja y corre.

Raph iba tras de el... pero y si algo malo le paso a reo... corre a la dirección de la guarida, al llegar, ve a makey, donnie e sensei con reonardo, apenas lograron sacarle de su habitación para hablar con el pero el no quiere ver a nadie, hasta que le convencieron de salir con panciencia, tratan de calmarle pero este no parece querer nada... todos lo ven ahora.

Raphael: Mira a reo - Reo... - solamente dice.

Reo al verlo se va a abrazarle, pero aun llorando el se aferra a raph... raph solo supone que tiene que ver con leonardo... pero el también estaba como reo.... tiene que hacer muchas preguntas... pero era mejor cuidar de reo ahora...

\- Mientras hitler +tos - conciencia de que esta devastado - tos + leonardo -

Estaba caminando hasta la guarida en ruinas del otro lado de la ciudad neoyorkina, todo en el fue causar... malentendidos a todos.... lastimar a su familia.. amigos humanos... a su amor... e sienta en una losa de hormigón mirando a la oscura área a su alrededor, ya ha anochecido....

Era una flor molesta que debe desaparecer en donde pertenece, como se ha dicho desde pequeño... eres oscuridad, vives en la oscuridad y morirás en la misma.... su hermano se siente mas mal ahora.. lagrimas caen.. era... era un mal para el mundo.... era quien destruye el mundo sin saberlo....

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------


	6. Capitulo 6: Tortuga exiliada... encuentro con leo.. cosas raras de los dos...

Desde que leonardo se fue.. la guarida no es como antes... y menos reo... todos extrañan a leonardo.. reonardo extraña a su gemelo al igual que raph extraña a los dos azules felices, y el sensei no quiere permitir que este le vuelva a hacer daño o peor la muerte; no perderá a un hijo por el hermano malvado e manipulador aunque el haya tenido que ver en su crianza... siempre tuvo que reprender ese comportamiento ahora es muy tarde y reo debe pagar... su error...

Raphael no se ha separado de reo desde entonces aunque hayan pasado una semana, sus hermanos menores tratan de animar al de blanco pero nada de nada, cada día que pasa reo estaba mas y mas deprimido.. lo dejan en la habitación que comparte con leo haber si con el olor de este mejora.

Donatello: Mira las cámaras y grabaciones - Leonardo ha desaparecido de nuestra area cubierta - dijo viendo a makey - Debemos animar a reo - dijo a este.

Michelangeo: Triste - Pero yo ya hice de todo, le di chocolate con chocolate y mas chocolate - dijo suspirando - Vamos a dejarlo con raph - dijo este.

Raphael: Los mira haciendo pesas - ¿Yo por que? - pregunta no enojado sino que nunca le llaman para este tipo de cosas.

Donatello y Michelangelo: Lo miran con cara de enserio - Eres el ¨trofeo¨ - dijeron los dos.

Raphael deja las pesas y se va a la habitación que era de los dos de azul, un poco nervioso pero aun así toco preocupado por quien a pesar de estar enojado le hace sonreír y le ayuda cuando mas lo necesita, toca pero no escucha respuesta y coloca su mano en el pomo de la puerta...

Raphael: Entra a la habitación con cuidado - Reo.. ¿estas dormido? - pregunta.

Reonardo: Alza una mano de forma perezosa - Hai... - dijo sin ganas, debajo de las sabanas de azules de diferentes tonos.

Raphael: Se sienta al borde de la cama - Solo viene a ver como estabas - dijo para des-taparlo de las sabanas - Vamos, reo-san, vamos no te pongas así - dijo.

Reonardo: Se tapa - No estoy de animo raphael - dijo.

Raphael: Lo destapa y lo besa en la mejilla - Extrañamos como eras - dijo suavemente - El dulce hermano que nos apoyaba y siempre estaba para nosotros - dijo bajo.

Reonardo: Se sienta para mirar le a los ojos - ¿Aun nada de leonardo? - pregunta.

Raphael: Niega suspirando triste toma las manos de reo con las suyas - No aun no... - dijo y besa las manos de reo - Pero lo traeremos aunque sensei no quiera si te hace feliz - dijo.

Reonardo: Se sonroja mucho - Solo quiero que la familia este unida... gracias.. - sonríe un poco mas contento y besa a raph en su mejilla.

Raph siente que los labios de reo estuvieron mucho tiempo en su mejilla, sus labios querían besarle en esos labios pero no quiere enojarlo.... ve a los ojos azules turquesas de reo... este parece querer lo mismo pero de eso que raph siente, ademas siente algo entre sus piernas... diablos..

Raphael: Gruñe un poco - Me tengo que ir... - pero una mano le detiene.

Reonardo: Sonrojado a mas no poder - ¡Déjame ayudarte!, yo lo cause de todas formas - dijo firme pero tímido lo jala a la cama.

Raphael: Niega frenéticamente - No te preocupes yo con una ducha se soluciona - dijo sonrojado pero su bandana le cubre este.

Reonardo: Le baja los pantalones cortos, ve el miembro erecto y lo sienta en su cama - Yo quiero ayudarte - repite y acaricia el miembro de raph con una mano - ¿Lo hago... bien? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Deja salir un fuerte ronroneo mezclado con gruñidos - Sii... - dijo bajo viendo la mano de reo en su miembro.

Raph se fija en el rostro sonrojado de reo quien parece tener el mismo problema, su mano atrapa el miembro de este y comienza a hacer sus movimientos suaves, reo solo ronronea un poco mas apenado, hasta que raph le hace verle y le besa en los labios; ver los suspiros y pequeños jadeos de reo.. lo hacen correrse en la mano de este y reo en su mano.

Reonardo: Suspira - Cuando necesites ayuda con ya sabes, puedes venir a verme no hay problema - dijo.

Raphael: Le besa otra vez - No quiero que me complazcas, yo quiero complacerte a ti... si me dieras la oportunidad de ser tu pareja - dijo abrazando a reo con amor.

Reonardo: Corresponde - Seria un gran honor raphael... - dijo suavemente - Ahora dame un poco de privacidad para limpiarme... y tu también deberías - dijo avergonzado de las cosas.

Raphael: Le besa la mejilla antes de arreglase los pantalones - Muchas gracias, te espero en la cocina - dijo.

Reonardo: Toma la mano de raph - Raphael, prométeme que traerás de vuelta a casa a leo.. - dijo esperanzado.

Raphael: Besa la mano de reo - Lo haré por ti y por leo, siento mucho por los dos.. - dijo antes de abrir la puerta e salir al baño.

Raph sale dejando a reo quien parece tranquilo pero su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por segundo como si se le fuera a salir de donde debe estar, cierra los ojos mientras se limpia... raph le ha tocado.. le ha besado y ahora es pareja de raph.. se levanta y busca su vestido blanco mas decente, para ponérselo junto con sus katanas e salir..

Pero antes, toma un bolso e mete unas cosas de leo.. su gemelo le necesita y estará preparado para cuando lo vea llevarlo a casa..

Se reúne con sus hermanitos para comer e notificarle al sensei sobre que reo y raph eran pareja ahora.. no dando detalles sobre lo que paso..

\- Con hitler + tos + bien, alter + tos mas fuerte + leonardo -

La tortuga de negro estaba... bueno mas en una crisis existencial al no tener equipo, familia, hermanos o su padre, no tiene a nadie....... estaba solo.. eso fue hace una semana que no comió o bebió algo por estar triste...

Pero hoy fue a buscar algo de comer.. fue al área pesquera de la ciudad, se consigue unas buenas presas para comer, aunque las prefiere crudas para mas a su cultura, terminando con los dos grandes peces en poco tiempo.. para entrenar como siente que ya es tiempo..

Estaba sin su vestido no quiere dañarlo, como su relación con su padre, hermanos, gemelo y amor... se sienta, no le deja meditar, no le deja pensar, dormir o entrenar.... suspira...

\- Con los chicos -

Estaban celebrando a la pareja quienes estaban un poco avergonzados, pues era mas una celebración de compromiso que el sensei estaba feliz de ver y consentir, ahora reo era el líder por lo que las responsabilidades caen sobre el.. por lo que el apoyo de raph era el estar a su lado; de esto se pone a reflexionar por que leo era quien se encarga de la estrategia e el no dudar de su planes mientas que el de reo es el animar a sus hermanos e hacerse cargo de las cosas buenas o malas que vengan como mediador.

Era la hora del patrullaje y todos en secreto saben a quien hay que buscar, reo se lleva las cosas de leo que sabe que puede necesitar, su hermano no le ha hablado en mucho tiempo en la forma de su conexión, y si le ha pasado algo le pregunta al sensei quien permite bajo la preocupación de reo que lo encuentre...

Sensei splinter: Mira a reo - Eres el niño mas puro que he visto - escucha la queja de makey - Mas que michelangelo - terminando de rematar a este con el comentario - Traigan a su hermano de vuelta si ha recapacitado no sera aceptado, ahora reonardo debes hacerlo entrar en razón - dijo serio.

Todos-makey: Asienten - Hai sensei - le pegan a makey.

Michelangelo: Asiente con unas lagrimas - Hai sensei - dijo.

Pero no pudieron encontrarle... han pasado raph, makey y donnie buscándole cada que salen pero no encuentran nada... reo se queda un rato mas buscando paro raph le sigue en secreto, eran compañeros no lo dejara solo cuando le diga a leo... si es mejor que le siga

\- Con leonardo -

Estaba siguiendo en silencio a sus hermanos... los ve y los sigue, reo era el líder ahora.. sonrió un poco, con su katana en fundada inicia el camino de regreso pero va por su cena primero..

En el camino a su lugar detiene a unos maleantes de robar y hacerles cosas indecentes a una chicas, que se llaman aylen y rosi, ellas le invitaron al descubrir quien era el... pero les pide que guarden el secreto y que no le digan a nadie, ahora se encuentra en silencio... siente a alguien observarle..

Leonardo: Saca su katana a punto de tocar el cuello de reo - ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que me llames? - le pregunta.

Reonardo: Se pone triste - Lo siento.. - dijo apenado - Pero te traje unas cuantas cosas - dijo feliz para dárselas.

Leonardo: Asiente - Gracias, otouto - dijo - Ahora vete antes de que te metas en problemas - dijo serio el de negro.

Reonardo: Lo mira - ¿Estas molesto? - pregunta nervioso.

Leonardo: Resopla - Eres la pareja de raph, no, no estoy molesto, te lo ganaste - dijo.

Reonardo: Lo abraza - Padre quiere que regreses si aprendiste tu lección, ¿Nos vamos? - toma la mano de leo pero este se la quita - ¿Hu? - lo mira.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos - Me gusta así... y si padre no quiere verme no lo obligare a verme a mi, a su desastre - dijo.

Reonardo: Lo mira con dolor - Oni-san... pe-pero... te queremos de regreso - dijo entre llanto.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio y se acerca - Debes ser fuerte por tu equipo y no le muestres que eres débil a nadie... ni siquiera a raph - dijo - Gracias por las cosas te las puedes llevar si quieres - dijo serio.

Reonardo: No se puede contener no esperaba esto de leo - ¡Te odio! - le grita para irse dejando las cosas de su hermano.

Leonardo: Lo ve irse - .... - suspira - Te amo... otouto - dijo.

Todo vuelve a quedar en silencio hasta que un kunai se clava en cerca de donde estaba sentado... en su falda... mira a quien era... raphael...

Raphael: Lo agarra por el cuello de la chaqueta de su traje - Eres un hijo de perra - dijo entre dientes.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos - Gracias - dijo mientras este lo deja a sus pies.

Raphael: Lo mira enojado - Eres un imbécil - dijo a leo.

Leonardo: Asiente - gracias raph, gracias por todos tus insultos - simplemente dice... con su corazón latiendo mucho tiene un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas - Si solo vienes a decirme eso te puedes ir... - dijo antes de que las cosas se salgan de control.

Leo recoge sus cosas pero mientras trata de que el otro se quede atrás raph lo arrincona contra un contenedor, pecho a pecho los dos se miran, uno enojado y el otro.. mas que nada... asustado...

Raphael: Gruñe - Eres una perra mas asquerosa que he visto - dijo completamente enojado.

Leonardo: Se agacha viendo a los ojos de raph - ¿Quieres saber que tan asqueroso soy? - Le baja los pantalones.

Raphael: Se intenta echar atrás pero leo ya lo tiene - ¡D-detente! - gruñe pero mas el no querer alejarse.

Raph no puede creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, leo el líder sin miedo rebajado a... chuparle la verga... al ver sus ojos... lo disfruta...

Raphael: Sonrojado - ¿Esto es lo que te gusta, he, leonardo? - dijo mientras que con todo y su miembro en boca responde - ¿No quieres regresar por que sabes que puedes hacer esto?, claro... lo que tu quieras... te mereces esto después de todo - dijo mientras leo hace eso.

Gruñendo y ronroneando mientras leo responde a cada uno, mientras mas leo hace esos movimientos mas raph siente que estaba por correrse ve a leo en las mismas cuando suelta su carga y leo la suya en su vestido... respirando aceleradamente mientras que ayuda lo que queda del orgasmo de raph...

Raphael: Lo mira recuperando aire - ¿Sabes que puedes hablar sobre esto? - le dijo.

Leonardo: Niega mientras se levanta y pone su mano en la barbilla de raph - No le dirás nada a nadie, ahora lárgate raphael.. - ordena saliendo de ese lugar con sus cosa.

Raph sin mas regresa a la guarida pero en el camino... se toma un baño antes con un chorro de agua limpia que siempre estaba abierto en casos de necesitarlo..

Raphael: Piensa lo que paso esta mañana con reo y ahora lo que paso leo - Hay ustedes dos don unas cosas raras, los dos tienen cosas raras... - dijo caminando hasta la guarida.

Fue recibido por reo quien al abrazarlo no parece que sospecha nada.. mientras... que con reo no puede dejar de fantasear con lo que hizo con raph... el tiene razón... era una perra sucia que solo hace de todo por el...

Raphael: Mira en su habitación al techo - Reo o leo - dijo.

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------


	7. Capitulo 7: 6 Meses después... y enterado de una cosa... ¿Ellos o mis ganas?

\- Seis meses desde que leonardo se ha ido por su propio deseo... y reonardo es el nuevo líder entendiendo a su familia -

Reonardo no ha cambiado para nada.. aun sigue siendo el lindo hermano mayor interesado por sus hermanitos menores y en los cuidados de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia con una concentración y expresiones calmantes e divertidas que no parece ser de un líder, un líder que como ama es amado, pero muy diferente ala vez en el sentido romántico hacia raphael... su novio.. no su prometido... su compañero.

El sensei esperaba ver a sus hijos con el mayor de bandana azul de regreso pero incluso cuando el propio reo llego con lagrimas... supo que leonardo ha tomado su decisión... ya era otra amenaza para ellos.. y para el mismo del vestido de negro...

Pero para raphael era un sueño y a su vez una pesadilla al tener sus dos deseos enfrentados pro latentes con los mismos sentimientos, uno cerca bien educado muy bien portado e hermoso de sentimientos, una pequeño lirio blanco tan delicado y el otro siendo una perra bien caliente con tremendo cuerpazo con complejo de superioridad de aspecto frialdad que le prende cuando logra romper esa coraza una rosa con espinas muy grandes; pero no hay mejor forma de explicar que con un experimento que ha comenzado el: primero el sueño.

Reonardo era hermoso en muchos sentidos y de los cuales a los ojos de raphael era aun mas, esa forma casi tan femenina aunque era hombre, cuando duerme un muñeco de porcelana... no mejor aun, un ser mitológico tan divino quiere decir... pero ahora que lo ve medio dormido medio despierto... ¿¡por que diablos estaba en su habitación!?.

Raphael: Lo mira aun sin creerlo - Reo.. - lo llama suavemente - Reooo - lo mueve un poco.

Reonardo: Abre los ojos sonriendo - Hola raph, buenos días - dijo con la manta de raph hasta el cuello completamente sonrojado - ¿Dormiste bien? - pregunta.

Raphael: Lo mira con una sonrisa boba - Hola reo... ¿Que haces en mi cama? - pregunta.

Reonardo: Se sonroja mas - N-no podía dormir... entonces como me siento seguro a tu lado, pensé en dormir contigo - dijo tierno.

Raphael: Se calma y lo apega mas a el - No tengo ningún problema - su mano sin querer no puede evitar sentir... que faltaba algo - ¿Traes ropa... verdad? - pregunta con emociones mezcladas.

Reonardo: Abre la manta y allí... estaba leo.

Raph asustado se paraliza mientras los dos gemelos de los ojos azules hipnóticos se colocan uno a lado del otro para besarse, besadlo cada uno y besarle con ellos besándose, sus manos estaban tocando en su entrepierna, al mirar a los dos parecen tocar algo con mucho interes.....

\- Fuera del sueño (Estática, puesto por esta maestra del engaño, mas estática) -

Raph se despierta de golpe contra el suelo la respiración acelerada que mierdas de sueño acaba de tener.. se sienta mira a su lado y allí estaba reo preocupado parado acabando de entrar luego de escuchar el fuerte sonido; por suerte estaba con las mantas e sabanas encima para ocultar su erección.

Reonardo: Lo mira arrodillado a su lado - ¿Estas bien raphie? - dijo preocupado de forma sincera un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Raphael: siente nervioso - Si estoy bien reo.. - dijo con una mano amarrando las mantas a su cintura - Solo me tropecé.. - miente.

Reonardo: Lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla - Bueno te veré en el desayuno.. - dijo suavemente con una sonrisa, su cola moviendo la falda del vestido.

Raphael: Asiente sonriendo - Claro - dijo feliz moviendo su cola en respuesta.

Cuando estuvo completamente solo se desata las mantas e sabanas.... no esperaba ver eso entre sus piernas... bien despiertos, parpadea... casi al mismo nivel, se queda sin habla y parpadea una ultima vez... dos tremendas vergas.. con sus dos manos las toma y las aprieta un poco... son reales... ahora esta seguro de que tiene dos tremendas vergas; pero la pregunta que se hace ahora... ¿como nunca se dio cuenta el de este condición que lo hace un dios entre sus hermanos?. 

Raphael: Lo mira imaginando... - Diablos el infierno por dos - dijo viendo como se mueven un poco, pensando en todo lo que puede hacer... con los dos leos -( ¿Tener dos es seguro? )- se pregunta con temor.

Sin mas mira aterrado por lo que puede pasar con su vida... o los traseros de su waifus, reaccionando a los dos quienes se bajan y vuelven a su simpático tamaño que pasa desapercibido... bueno tiene que hablar con donnie sobre esto...

Se viste para ir con si familia, por lo menos puede caminar normal.. se sienta come mientras se une a la charla en la mesa, donde reonardo ya lo espero... sin tocar su comida, luego a entrenar y cuando terminaron; bajo la excusa de un mal movimiento se va a que donnie le revise.. pero como reo era el enfermero junto con makey... les tuvo que decir que era una consulta rápida, muy pero muy directamente..

\- En el laboratorio -

Ahora con el de morado frente a el viendo a lo que estaba dormido con una expresión... desconcertada... y ademas por la obvia pregunta que se formula en su cabeza e escribe en su libreta medica, ¿por que carajos raphael quiere que le vea la verga si no tiene nada de malo?, eso es lo que el ve...

Donatello: Mira a la cara de raph acomodándose los lentes - ¿Exactamente que quieres que vea? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Con las mejilla sonrojadas de vergüenza - Ya te lo dije - responde y una mano en el puente de su nariz resignándose a decir la razón - Tengo dos vergas - dijo serio.

Donatello: Serio, hace una mueca... pero se le sale al fin una un risa - Si claro raph, y leo e reo son dos samas en apuros - dijo aun con risa se cómoda sus lentes e mira serio a raph - ¿Ahora si eso es todo? - le mira interrogante.

Raphael: Suspira enojado gruñendo un poco - Bien te lo mostrare - dijo cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse -( Piensa en algo que te excite... que excite... reo... y leo... solos con el )- sus mejillas rojas se cubren con su bandana perfectamente, dejando el acto en la parte inferior sin distracciones.

La cara de donatello cambia mientras ve revivir al... a los dos... órganos reproductores del de bandana roja como obra de un espanto delante a el... eso no se lo esperaba.... y mas por las medidas; la libreta y el bolígrafo se cae de sus manos..

Raphael: Mira a donnie - ¿Donnie? - lo llama - ¿Donatello? - lo vuelve a llamar pero nada, se cubre sus cosas con sus pantalones -( Vamos... no molesten por ahora )- piensa para calmar el dolor entre sus piernas.

Donatello: Reacciona por la mano delante de sus ojos - Estoy.. bien.. - dijo y suspira viendo a raph - ¿Cuando lo descubriste?, ¿por que nunca dijiste nada?, ¡¿acaso estas loco pudiste haber enfermado raphael?! - alza un poco la voz, toma aire y se calma - Responde - dijo serio.

Raphael: Lo mira mientras se sienta - Fue esta mañana... - dijo sincero - Me desperté de un sueño y bueno.. ya el otro estaba allí.. - responde sin dar detalles - Nunca he visto a los dos.. bueno mas despiertos que yo, solo era uno y uno se yo que tenia... hasta hoy - dijo un poco de malhumor.

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas mas discretas, donatello quedo que mantendrían en observaciones por seguridad, aunque su hipótesis... era que el muntageno se los dio... para hacer dos descendencias a la vez en caso de que necesitara mantener la ¨especie¨; declarando que la chicas, chica o hermano con ciertos sentimientos que conocen... aunque las medidas espantaran... raph recuerda la fascinación de reo por su miembro y leo... cuando en el muelle..

Terminan esta consulta por la prioridad de bajar a las molestias en sus partes intimas con un buen baño de agua fría, escucha la puerta abrirse..

Raphael: Mira enojado pero se detiene al ver a.. - Reo.. ¿que haces aquí? - dijo un poco.. soñador.

Reonardo: Mira al suelo sonrojado agarrándose su vestido entre sus manos - Estoy muy preocupado por ti - sus mejillas rojas y mirada seria.

Raphael: Sonriendo cuando sus dos cosas se bajan por el agua fría e el susto obviamente, toma una toalla - Estoy bien - dijo con buen humor.

Reonardo: Asiente - Si necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo raph - dijo aun en tono preocupado.

Raphael: Lo besa con dulzura - Lo se.. mi lirio blanco en un mar azul - lo besa otra vez.

Reonardo: Nervioso mira a raph - M-me tengo q-que ir... - abre la puerta - Nos vemos mas tarde - dijo sonriendo.

Raph sonrió en respuesta, sale y se pone un poco de ropa, mira a reo meditando en el dojo.. se acerca a el para observarle... tan sereno e hermoso como su sueño, un muñeco de porcelana o un ser divino en la tierra..; despierta y este lo lleva a su habitación para tocarse un poco... raph tiene razon... un ser divino que puede leer su mente... su cochina mente.

\- En la noche en el patrullaje de leo -

La tortuga de negra vestimenta y bandana de azul, ha aprendido mas cosas de forma independiente... la soledad era su fiel compañera en cada momento, en su pequeño ¨hogar¨ en las ruinas de su antiguo hogar o en su búsquedas de comida o cosas durante los últimos seis meses; faltaba su familia si, pero el no iría arrepentido, no, a el le tienen que pedir con sangre si es preciso.

Pero el tiempo que puede hacer a raph frustrarse cuando deja salir a su lado atrevido a la luz de solo ellos dos... siendo solo para leo masturbar le o chuparle la gran cosa entre las piernas de raph sin ningún remordimiento mientras este le dice un montón de palabras obscenas...

Aunque.. las chicas que ha salvado le han encontrado otra vez.. gracias a otra... en un momento muy importante y de necesidad.. hace unos tres meses... sucedió.

\- Flashback -

Estaba corriendo una noche por un callejón de los tantos de la ciudad luego de detener un asalto... una mano en su costado mientras ve la mancha oscura en su traje negro... estaba herido por un arma blanca... se detiene en una pared mareado, mira arriba unas voces pero no las ve... sin mas mira al frente donde una chica lo ve pero el cierra sus ojos de golpe...

Abre sus ojos... estaba en algo cómodo... mira al techo y como dos chicas lo ven justo ahora... el se sienta de golpe pero la herida le hace volver a acostarse con la ayuda de las dos chicas, el lentamente las reconoce..

¿¿¿???: Mira preocupada al ser - Cálmate un poco, nos costo mucho cerrar esa herida sin mencionar que traerte aquí, ¿o quieres que se te salan las tripas malparido coño e madre?- dijo un poco seria, con sarcasmo y enojada.. con un acento raro.

¿¿¿???: Le pone una almohada en su cabeza - Ya rosi, el o ella esta muy asustado, ya estas en un lugar seguro - dijo con dulzura - pero rosi tiene razón eres un necio que no entiende nada boludo - dijo con un acento... argentino.

¿¿¿???: Entra con un tazón de sopa algo seria - Aylen-san y Ronsangel-san, la tortuga se esta confundiendo - dijo mira a leo - Lo siento, ellas están muy agradecidas por ti - responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai, gracias por ayudarme... - dijo con educación, mira a los lados, solo ve su katana, pero -( ¿Donde esta mi ropa? )- se pregunta.

Aylen: Se levanta - Tu ropa ya esta limpia - corre a la lavandería.

Rosangel: Sonriendo - ¿Eres una especie de ninja? - pregunta al ver la gran cantidad de armas.

Leonardo: Mira a las tres - ¿Donde estoy? - pregunta.

Las tres: Miran a la tortuga - En nuestro departamento - responden.

Leonardo: Asiente - Me tengo que ir.. - pero una mirada de la tercera que nunca vio le hace detenerse... - ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve? - pregunta viendo a los ojos de esta.

¿¿¿???: Mira seria a la tortuga - Unas 6 horas, ya amaneció - responde - ¿Como te llamas? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Mira a sus manos - Leonardo, ¿y tu quien eres? - pregunta.

¿¿¿???: Sonriendo un poco - Hybrid.. - responde a la pregunta mientras se levanta - Te quedaras unos días mas para que tu herida cierre correctamente - dijo.

La tortuga siente la calidez... de tener familia... otra vez... aunque nunca se puede quedar mucho en un solo lugar, en unos dos días después de esperar que se hiciera de noche y las tres chicas buenas se durmieran... o bueno dos... la tercera.. entiende su situación y le ofrece un ¨hogar¨ cuando les necesite..

\- Fin del Flashback -

La tortuga siempre termina su patrullaje o bueno seguir a sus hermanos... a su hermano de blanco... acosar a su hermano de rojo... con ir a ver a las chicas... quienes siempre estaban esperándoles dejando pequeños regalos de alimentos o cosas para su guarida..; han hecho varias cosas para el, como ropa, curarle e hasta una habitación solo para el en el caso de que se quedara o se recuperara.

Da media vuelta cuando estaba pronto llegando a la entrada de su ¨hogar 1¨... ve a raphael... sonriendo un poco malicioso.. era hora de que raph... viera que era capaz de hacer, este se acerca y... le besa..., leo mete sus mano para molestar el miembro medio despierto antes de que raph lo jale a la pared, pera meter su miembro en la boca de este

Leonardo solo hace lo que pide con una burlona mirada, raph mientras el solo gruñe o deja escapar unas palabras un cuanto insultantes, luego de unos momentos lo hace alejarse mientras se toca para venirse en la cara de este, lo levanta por el cuello y le besa mordiendo los labios; usa una bomba de humo y escapa el de rojo, mientras se reprende al estar comprometido con el de azul con blanco... quien en camino a la guarida suelta: ¿ellos o mis ganas?.

CONTINUARA.....

\---------------------


	8. Capitulo 8: Sueños húmedos, reo un su lado y leo por el suyo, misterioso enemigo

La tortuga de rojo estaba siendo perseguido por el cansancio cada día en esas tres semanas desde el descubrimiento de su doble verga, cada vez que duerme por los potente e raros sueños eróticos donde se involucraban a los gemelos de azul...

Raphael: Parpadea haciendo pesas - Solo... no te... - continua haciendo mas fuerza para levantar las pesas de mas de su propio peso.

Reonardo: Se asoma con cuidado, solo mostrando su cabeza - Raphie... ¿quieres ver algo un momento? - dijo serio.

El preocupado va hasta su novio de blanco, o hasta su habitación como le guía este con su voz ahora, las luces encendidas, no hay nadie en esta, se rasca la cabeza con irritación era uno de sus juegos.

Raphael: Suspira - Bien me voy - las luces se apagan - ¡¿Pero que?! - cae inconsciente.

El ruido de choque vino gracias a una salten detrás de la puerta, era sostenida por unas manos firmes con toda la intención con una mirada fría detrás se encuentra quien ayudo pero mas que nada un poco asustado, la figura se prepara para comenzar los preparativos..

Unos momentos luego comienza a despertar, abre de forma perezosa sus ojos trata de llevar sus manos a la cabeza pero..

Reonardo: En el pecho de raph con unas orejas e collar de perro - Raphie-sama ha despertado, reo riri estaba preocupado - con una cola falsa de perro en su cola de tortuga moviendo la a lado a lado - Ahora podremos jugar todos juntos raphie - dijo con una sonrisa.

Raphael: Parpadea al ver a este con unas panties blancas como cola falsa e orejas de perro a juego - ¿Jugar todos juntos, reo? - pregunta en voz alta -( Espera.. todos juntos... )- piensa, comienza a tratar de escapar pero nada, hasta que siente como le lamen las piernas - Reo... - con cierto tono de nervios y aumento de excitación, pero recibe un rasguño.

Leonardo: Quita a su gemelo de blanco de la vista de raph - Leo alter.. tu rey de la oscuridad si quiere.. - dijo con una mezcla tenebrosa y coqueta a la vez, usaba panties negras, unas orejas de gato negro y una cola de gato como su hermano, aunque esta caía al suelo - Espero nos des lo que queremos raphie-sama - dijo con una mirada seria.

Los dos le besan en las mejillas, bajando hasta cada parte mas cerca de su entre pierna, rozándose en búsqueda de fricción y acariciando lo que pudieran de raph amarrado en la cama de forma que tuviera lentamente subiendo los dos miembros..

Raphael: Con un sonrojo y sintiendo un sangrado nasal apunto de salir de su nariz - Leooo... reooo... - viendo a ellos pero quedando con la boca abierta.

Leonardo y reonardo: Lamiendo los dos miembros semi-erectos del rojo de forma sensual al mismo tiempo e ritmo - ¿Te gusta? - dejando su saliva en los dos ya crecidos miembros - Mmmm... listo - lo masturban.

Los dos se alejan de este quien alzaba la pelvis en busca de algo de atención, por parte de estos dos, solo que estos lo abajan y se posicionan de lado a lado para estar unos centímetros de las cabezas de ambos miembros.

Raphael: Embobado, asustado pero queriendo mas - ¿Que hacen? - pensando en voz alta casi un susurro.

Leonardo: Sonriendo de forma pervertida - Pues lo sabes tontito - dijo con burla, moviendo sus caderas para que la entrada lubricada animara el miembro independiente del otro.

Raphael: Asustado - ¿¡Espera que!? - grita.

Reonardo: Sonriendo como leo - Seras nuestro - dijo serio.

Sin mas objeciones comienzan a bajar lentamente pero..

\- Pero la triste {Estática perrona} realidad de la vida -

Raphael: Despierta, parpadea rápidamente - ¿¿Que paso?? - pregunta al ver que estaba en su área de ejercicio.

La tortuga se sienta preocupado, viendo por un lado las pesas quienes dejaron una abolladura en el suelo como muestra de que casi muere..

Reonardo: Le besa la frente - Pense que habías muerto - dijo preocupado pero pasando a alivio.

Donatello: Asiente - Por suerte se escucho en todos lados e reo estaba cerca - dijo serio.

Michelangelo: Alzando uno de los brazos de reo - ¡¡Reo-ni-chan es fuerte!! - dijo sonriendo.

Reonardo: Sonrojado bajando la cabeza - Solo lo rodé.. para sacarlo de encima y hacerte una revisión para ponerte estable - dijo viendo a sus hermanos -( Gracias por dejarme un poco de tu fuerza )- le dijo a su gemelo.

Makey se lleva a reo a jugar un poco con la consola, mientras dejando a raph e donnie solos para intercambiar información..

Donatello: Viendo serio a raph - Te quedaste dormido haciendo pesas - le recuerda.

Raphael: Suspira - Gracias donnie, por ayudarme - sabiendo quien lo reviso en caso de tener un inconveniente fue donnie con ayuda de reo.

Donatello: Asiente - No hay problema hermano.. solo resuelve tu problema con ellos, es por la salud de los tres eso es lo que me importa - dijo serio.

No por su hermano de rojo, era por la mente de este e por el corazón que se hace añicos de ambos azules... y por el amor de que esas dos cosas nunca existiera para consolar a dos tortugas azules con problemas de sociabilidad en diferentes niveles..

\- Con leonardo en su guarida -

Estaba con los ojos cerrados ha llevado casi un mes meditando sobre su comportamiento con el de rojo, solo sabe que debe hacer que se sienta complacido, aunque en su corazón no admitiera que necesitaba el amor de este e su hermano gemelo...

Leonardo: Gruñendo mueve la cabeza - Es inútil - dijo al fin, pero escucha un pequeño gruñido - Humm.... - mira a su estomago - Comer me vendría bien - dijo para si mismo. 

Se coloca las partes de metal negro de su nueva armadura para estar seguro de cualquier ataque contra el, e incluso si esto eran de sus hermanos que muy en el interior de su ser amaba no tanto como a raph, pero era casi igual a este..

\- En otro lugar -

Unos tipos sale corriendo lo mas rápido que pueden, mientras una jaula estaba abierta, ambos han estado grabando el bosque mas peligroso de new york solo por curiosidad e asustar uno que otro de sus amigos de universidad, solo que no esperaban encontrarse con esa jaula, abrirla e liberar al monstruo de esta...

\- En la guarida -

Sensei splinter: Viendo serio a raph - Creo que fue una mala decisión que eligieras a uno de tus hermanos.. - dijo con cierta preocupación por el de rojo - Temo que algo te pueda pasar - dijo serio.

Raphael: Parpadea en completa seriedad - ¿¡Que dice!? - oculta su terror - ¿Pero que hay de los sentimientos de reo?, ¿de la boda? - pregunta.

Sensei splinter: Acaricia su barba - Se muy bien que los sentimientos de reo son puros por lo que vez, no obstante - guarda silencio un momento - Leonardo debe regresar, sin leonardo, reonardo esta en completa vulnerabilidad sin el.. - dijo.

Raphael: Baja la cabeza - Traeré a leonardo, pero si le hace algo a reo le voy a romper la cara - dijo conteniendo un gruñido.

Hora de volver a la dinámica de perro guardián del lirio por lo malvado de su alter...

\- En otro lugar en los bosques de new york -

La criatura mira su trabajo con la mas perturbadora mirada de atención.. no volvería a la jaula en un buen tiempo..

¿¿¿???: Con una mascara de calavera de madera - Subarashi... - susurra.

Toma su lanza para irse, esta obra de arte se vería en pocos minutos en directo a esa cosa de vídeos..

\- En la noche con el patrullaje -

Han estado recorriendo las calles, pero no han encontrado nada fuera de lo normal, reunidos uno a uno mientras reo estaba haciendo tiempo para sus hermanos iba a tratar de contactar con su gemelo..

Michelangelo: - Nada por aquí - dice bajando de un tanque de agua.

Donatello: Escaneando el lugar - Nada - susurra.

Raphael: Suspira - Mmm.. - sigue a reo.

Llega un olor a el...

Reonardo: Viendo a los alrededores - ¿Leo-ni-san? - pregunta no había nadie pero lo siente cerca justo aquí.

El traga luz se rompe de quien con ropas negras era leo todo golpeado, con un brazo sangrando y una pierna muy magullada de golpes, la tortuga de blanco se acerca para estabilizarlo pero no parece reaccionar, le quita la armadora e coloca su cabeza en su pecho; estaba respirando muy pausado..

Reonardo: Viendo arriba pero no hay nadie - Leo.. ya llamo a los chicos solo no te rindas - dijo con voz anonadada de lagrimas que fluían de sus ojos.

La llamada fue contestada de forma rápida mientras el causante de esto se alejaba..

\- Reunidos con los dos azules -

Donatello: Termina de revisar a leo - Hay que llevarlo aun lugar cálido ahora - dijo serio.

Raphael: Asiente y lo carga con cuidado en sus brazos - Bien vamos a las alcantarillas lo mas rapido que podamos - dando suaves pasos.

Reonardo: Viendo esto con... amor y felicidad, su hermano iba a estar de vuelta con ellos - Hai - sonriendo.

Michelangelo: Iba a ayudar a su hermano cuando tropieza con unas bolitas de metal - ¡¡Ayyy!! - se golpea la cabeza.

Unos shurikens pasan a solo centímetros de donatello e unas flechas que fueron bloqueadas por reo con su espada que de una forma que no entendieron mando una pequeña ráfaga de aire que tira a quienes atacaba...

Aylen, Rosangel y Hs: Viendo a leo herido e en brazos de raph - ¿¡Que le han hecho!? - se levantan.

Los chicos: Parpadean, menos reo quien estaba listo para atacar - Nada.. - dijeron serios al verlas con miedo por su hermano mayor herido.

Reonardo: Guarda su katana - Por favor.. necesitamos poner en un lugar seguro a mi hermano - dijo serio.

Un duelo de miradas que termina con un: ¨vengan rápido¨ de ellas..

\- En casa de las chicas -

Donatello: Termina de vendar, coser y parar las hemorragias de su hermano - Ya esta listo - viendo a la chica - Gracias.. - dijo sonriendo conectando un vial para mantenerlo hidratado - Por ayudar.. - dijo viendo lo estable que esta el de azul.

Hs: Asiente - Un placer, el es nuestro amigo.. - se levanta dejando un poco de incienso.

Mientras en la sala o mas bien en frente a la puerta donde estaba el lesionado, estaba reonardo viendo esta fijamente, a su lado makey quien le estaba abrazando, una de las chicas llega con una bandeja con te y refresco para ellos..

Reonardo: Toma el vaso de te - Gracias - dijo con inusual tono de tristeza, recibe unas palmaditas en su hombro.

Aylen: Sonriendo - El estará bien - dijo pasando a dejar el refresco de lata a makey - Hs ha estado estudiando para curar a tu hermano, mi nombre es aylen, tu eres makey el bromista y... tu.. eres reo su preciado gemelo - dijo. 

Michelangelo: Sonriendo - ¡Wooow!, entonces leo te contó sobre nosotros - dijo emocionado.

Mientras que cerca de la ventana estaba raph cruzado de brazos, tratando de ignorar a una intensa mirada de preguntas provenientes de una de las chicas que no ha dejado de seguirle a donde iba..

Rosangel: Viendo a raph - No quiero que te acerques a leo o a reo por tus morbosas intenciones indecentes... - dijo seria.

Raphael: La mira al fin a la chica de piel tostada como una flor - ¿A que te refieres? - gruñendo mosqueado.

Rosangel: Viendo a los ojos de este - A que si es por tu ego o por amor - le dijo para irse a hablar con reo.

La tortuga de rojo mira a las dos chicas que hablan con el bromista de naranja e vestido de blanco, las dos chicas no pueden evitar ponerles cosas lindas al primero con ayuda de su hermano de blanco por ser lindo. La puerta se abre..

Hs: Camina lentamente - Esta a salvo - dijo seria.

Donatello: Asiente - Pueden pasar de dos en dos.. - dijo serio.

Los dos primeros eran el gemelo de este y su hermano de rojo, quien entro igual de preocupado por este, quien estaba conectado a una intravenosa, vendado en algunas partes y con un mal dia para ese brazo..

Reonardo: Se arrodilla tomando la mano buena de su hermano para colocarla en su mejilla - Ni-chan - dijo con alivio.

Leonardo: Le pega en la mejilla - Vete.. - dijo con enojo en su voz pero no en su mirada serena mira a raph - Llevártelo lo has escogido a el, mejor aun, llévate a makey e donnie igual - dijo con seriedad.

Raphael: Niega - No iras a casa con nosotros por ordenes del sensei - dijo serio, con ira y apunto de darle un fuerte golpe en su cara - Quieras o no.. - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Mira a otro lado - Fuera de mi vista - dijo sin emoción.

La tortuga de azul estaba de mala gana, dejando a este, aunque reo intento ayudarle un poco, pero por mas quisieran ellas lograban que tomaran un poco de agua, o se quedara descansando, su brazo estaba roto y el corte no ayudaba, su pierna magullada vendada e sus costados estaban igual de vendados; su cara estaba con algunos puntos e vendas. Le dejan en paz..

Raphael: Viendo a sus hermanos - Iré a decirle al sensei, tal vez quiera verlo - dijo serio.

Sin mas se va dejando a sus hermanos con las chicas, esta estaban en la cocina preparando algunas cosas para su amigo de azul e ropas negras, mientras analizan con la mirada a los otros ¨hermanos¨..

Michelangelo: Preocupado viendo a reo tratando de cuidar de leo pero este no quiere ni verlo - Espero raph llegue pronto.. - dijo al de morado -( Raph, sea en donde estés... ¡¡vuelve pronto!! )- viendo como leo le tira la medicina en cara a reo.

Donatello: Igual que su hermanito de naranja pero el mismo se siente raro - Debemos esperar.. - dijo con voz cansada no sabe porque -( Creo que no debí quedarme tan tarde despierto )- piensa.

Se comenzaron a preocupar porque no habían señales de este e incluso cuando el sensei splinter llamo para ver en donde estaban..

\- En otro lugar desconocido -

Raphael: Abre los ojos un poco fuera de si - ¿Q-que ha pasado? - dijo en voz alta.

¿¿¿???: - ¿Estas perdido? - pregunta una voz distorsionada.

La sigue con su cabeza pero no encuentra a quien le pertenece, comienza a caminar por el bosque que han dicho en muchos medios que era peligroso por las cosas raras que se han visto he grabado...

Raphael: Viendo una extraña forma a la distancia - ¡Hey tu!, ¿sabes como salir? - pregunta.

¿¿¿???: Con una mascara de calavera de madera - ¿Sabes quien me encerró? - pregunta con una voz mas clara pero aun sin ser familiar estando cerca de el ahora.

Raphael: Parpadea asustado que le quita la mascara de un golpe - ¡¿He?!, ¡¿Donnie?! - grita.

¿¿¿???: Se levanta serio colocándose la mascara - Donatero - dijo con una sonrisa psicópata debajo de la mascara.

CONTINUARA...

\-------


End file.
